


The Gemini

by ProfessorPlum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPlum/pseuds/ProfessorPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of their relationship from Sebastian's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This may put readers to sleep, do not operate machinery while reading this.

Sebastian had lived long enough with the consulting criminal, before that was even the title that the man went by, long enough for the sniper to know more then he was positive anyone else knew about him, but not long enough to know everything. 

He doubted whether living even another lifetime would do that justice. Jim would never tell all his secrets, he was like a library. So many books to be explored and so many stories to uncover, no one could possible understand the meaning of every single one. Even if you had read every book in the library, purging the contents for every meaning possible, there was always a few, hidden away in shame or a couple meaning that stayed undiscovered, or possibly even a page ripped from one of the books that was lost forever. But Sebastian Moran was content with that. For no man should have the power to understand every secret that lay in the depths of the library that was Jim Moriarty’s mind. Not even the Napoleon of crime himself. Not even the Gemini.

He knew so much about Jim. How he hated mangoes with a passion but it was the fruit of witch gave the smell of his favorite shampoo. Or how the man always slept with socks on, no matter how many times Sebastian argued it strange, or if it was so hot in the flat that they had to sleep with the windows open and the blankets off. 

He knew that even after fucking the criminal senseless into the mattress of his bed, the man would pull out a laptop from god knows were and work, as though the only solace he found was in the genital clicking the keys made under his crafty fingers, as they willed them into words on the screen, while the sniper drifted off into unconsciousness feeling spent. Sometimes Sebastian wondered if the man had multiple computers that he hid in every room of the flat, because he always seemed to have one ready, or maybe Sebastian had just failed to notice his boss bringing it with them to bed. 

Sebastian knew that every few months they would have to move to a different flat, both for Jim’s personal protection and the fact that Jim literally went mad if he was cooped up in one place to long. The sniper often had to remind his boss to eat, because as it turned out, Jim detested most foods, unless they had an exotic name and looked like it could kill in you in about seven different ways.

There were many fights between he Gemini and his tiger, mostly because Jim often remained unchangeable with his plans even if they involved one of them likely dieing in the process. He would remain convinced that nothing could go wrong, and between bouts of yelling sometimes it resulted int he two remaining silent until one of them got over themselves and apologized. It was rarely ever Jim.

He knew about Jim's different moods, knew how to calm most of them, knew to comply with any nickname he was given whether it be Seb or Sebby, when he was bored, Basher or 'Bastian when he felt teasingly playful, Moran or more commonly Idiot when he was angry, and Tiger when he was sentimental or sad. Foir Jim it was either Boss or Sir, unless the sniper wished to be punished, and not the fun way either. 

Sometimes Jim would retreat to his room for days on end and forbid Sebastian to enter, he wouldn’t eat and didn’t speak. The Irishmen stay in his bed, under the covers, as though he was keeping some animal inside him at bay, but when ever the sniper opened the door soundlessly, he saw the form of his boss huddled under the covers on his bed as though sleeping. There were no warnings for these times, and it had once lasted for three days before Jim came out, dressed impeccably in a suit and tie and return to his normal criticizing self. 

The worst days that Sebastian had lived with the Gemini, was when the man would take drugs. He claimed it was to stop the talking, to stop the persistent noise inside his head that never stopped. But regardless of how many needles he confiscated or pills he ruthlessly destroyed, the other always found a way to smuggle them into his room. Sebastian would have no choice but to lock the pathetic mess of tears in the bathroom and take away anything sharp that Jim might try to use to hurt himself with. He would sit by the door, listening to the sound of cursing and crying and things breaking before eventually the noise would die down and Sebastian would unlock the door to find the man crumpled up on the floor, his shirt torn and tears running over the slightly pink cheeks, eyes shut tightly and breath evened out to a dull whimper of air. Sebastian would pick him up and carry his boss’s small frame into the bedroom and lay him down to sleep. Jim would have little or no memory when he woke up of anything after taking the drugs, but Sebastian knew it was better that way. 

Sebastian knew what Jim liked, how he liked to be fucked. Never gentle, no matter how bad he complained his day had been, or how tired he was from some advent that Sebastian was too annoyed to bother remembering, the Gemini never liked it gentle. It was always a battle of strengths, mental and physical, burring hot at the core of each of them was the need to deep for words, drawn like a magnets to one another. Each breath punctured with teeth and tongue fighting for dominance. Sebastian was never allowed to leave marks above Jim’s collar, despite the many bruises the sniper retained from the teeth sinking down on the skin of his neck. He knew that Jim saw him as a possession, just a thing to be played with and another thing that he owned and had control over. Between the fiery desires that bubbled within each of them, they would end up lost completely with one another in a blaze of deep growls and Jim’s high pitched moans that almost begged to be fucked out of him. 

In the end Jim always won. Somehow he always did. Even if he had begged and screamed and cried for what he wanted, he always got it in the end. The Gemini always claimed the man that had reduced him to so little. And Sebastian let him, because he needed those pale hands to brush the sandy blond hair from his sweaty forehead and press those soft lips to a kiss on Sebastian’s temple. 

One day Jim just sat by the window, staring out at nothing in particular, as though he could see something clearly that the rest of the world just saw as a blur. Sebastian tried to get his attention, but it seemed the attempts were ill advised as the criminal either didn't hear him or didn't want to. That night Sebastian was surprised to find the Gemini already in, a laptop poised on his legs and his eyes staring with a blank determination like he had while looking out the window. "Alright?" Sebastian's voice sounded, but Jim seemed not to be listening again.

"I'm working." He responded as Sebastian undressed himself down to his pants before climbing in bed next to Jim. He lay down, pulling the covers up and waiting for his brain to click out but it seemed Jim had other plans. Sebastian felt a hand on his cheek while he lay on his back with eyes closed peacefully. Jim's lips were next, ghosting over Sebastian's neck. How odd it was, Sebastian thought, but as the hand on his cheek drifted south, the thought was wiped from the skilled hit man's mind. 

He leaned up, capturing the criminals lips with his own roughly. Jim made a small noise in his thought that Sebastian couldn't mistake for one of discontent. He slowed his movements, moving his lips slowly against his boss's. How strange it was, this behavior of Jim's, he was never predictable, but he was more or less consistent, and Sebastian wondered what had sparked this sudden need for almost affectionately lead intimacy. 

The sniper didn't protect, it was rather enjoyable, almost savory, like tasting something so delicious that you wanted to consume it but at the same time, you wanted it to last forever. Before long, the other was palming Sebastian through his pants, and it was the snipers turn to let out a low moan from the back of his throat, running his hands all over the form of the much smaller man before him. 

It was all slow, the movements, the breaths, the hands trying to feel every ever space of already explored skin. It hardly felt lake anytime before the two lay unclothes together, Jim looming over Sebastian's chest, and panting. The sniper was aching with feeling wanting to take his boss right there, but it seemed Jim wasn't having that, his tongue darted out to lick up a stripe on Sebastian's chest up to his collar bone. There were no teeth, as though Jim was trying to preserve him the way he was. Making sure not to damage the already scarred body underneath him. Sebastian felt Jim's breath by his ear and felt the Gemini's damp cheeks as though his eyes had been straining to hold back tears, he realized how hard Jim must be at this moment, having only been concentrating on his own aching erection. 

Sebastian pushed Jim off of him, mirroring their position only with himself propping himself up above Jim. Sure enough the criminal's leaked slightly with tears. He moved his hand down to grip Jim's throbbing hard member, earning him a wonderfully erotic moan of pleasure from lithe man beneath him. He moved his hand faster, but took it away before Jim could finish. "Oh, tiger. Please." Jim writhed under him, trying to create more friction.

Everything was gentle, almost sickeningly so. Jim didn't complain, as Sebastian slowed his pace at the smaller man's orders. The high pitched moans of Jim filled the room and tears leaked from the criminals eyes. Sebastian was lost for words, even more then usual. When Jim came he let out a little yelp that almost reduced the sniper to laughing, but he came a few seconds later and there was that familiar few seconds where his mind went blank before collapsing on the top of Jim breathlessly. 

"Oh fuck boss, that was different." He said, his head on the Gemini's chest. "Very different. ." He smiled idly, as he felt slender arms wrap around his waist. Jim kissed the top of his head. 

"Next time, we'll do it your way." Jim said, sounded spent. Sebastian felt the shallow breathing growing shallower and Jim slipping further into unconsciousness. 

When Sebastian woke up, the criminal it seemed had managed to slip out from under the sniper and gather up there clothes to put in the hamper. Sebastian chose a pare of jeans and a white t-shirt and left the now empty bedroom. Jim was sitting on the sofa reading . "What are you still doing here?" He asked the criminal, yawning. 

"Oh, it's rather late isn't it? Well, I better be off." He was dressed in a dark blue suit with an almost matching tie. He got up, walking past Sebastian and leaning up to peck him on the lips.

If Sebastian had known about the advents to later take place he would have never let him go. He would have tackled the man to the ground and held him there until he rethought the whole entire stupid plan. But he hadn't known, and he had let his boss walk out the door. 

He was positioned on the roof, Jim had told him everything would work out, he was supposed to shoot Doctor Watson if he didn't see Sherlock jump. And good riddance to the detective, he was just a fake after all, just something for Jim to play with and manipulate for a little while before he got bored. He watched the rooftop where the angle shook hands with the devil. His devil. But that wasn't the end of it. 

The Gemini took out the pistol and put the barrel in his mouth. The trigger was pulled and Sebastian could here it all the way from where he was positioned in the window. It was over. The Game was own. Sherlock jumped off the hospital and fell three stories. But Jim was gone. 

The sniper retrieved the body. He didn't cry, that was weak, crying wouldn't bring his boss back to life, it would only make his face red and he would look stupid to the invisible people that he felt were watching him. He had Jim's body burned,but he didn't keep any of the ashes, it would have just been a cold reminder of all the things that the bastard had never told him, and sentiment was one of the things that his boss had hated more then anything. 

Jim Moriarty was gone. Dead. He had but a bullet through his brain and Sebastian had seen, unable to do more then watch. His Jim, his boss, his library, his Gemini was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something sad but even I got bored of it and it kind of just dominoed.


End file.
